


A Cold Conflict

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It's a cold night in Chaldea... And much to Cu's dismay, he wasn't the only one with the same plan to get warm... (AKA everyone's Cold and hates sharing lmao! I haven't written for like. Most all these characters, but I hope you enjoy lmao! Also there are two other Servants I can't name for spoiler purposes lmao.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Cold Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little fic I've been meaning to write for a while now, both to get used to writing for Fate, and also to write characters I'm not used to lmao. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!

It was a cold night in the halls of Chaldea.

Both Servants and staff alike groaned from within their bedsheets, the bitter chill still seeping through to the bone…

Such cold was so bad, that one such Servant found himself wandering through the halls, tail stiff as a board as his cloak was clutched tightly around him, all in search of one very specific room…

Red eyes scanned each of the room numbers, frowning each and every time, until he finally arrived at his destination. However, his scowl only grew upon seeing not one, not two, but seven Servants, standing before the door, all shivering while glaring daggers at one another, blankets clutched close…

“Oi, I advise you all scram, especially you three…” The other Cus didn’t budge an inch, conveniently ignoring his words. Jekyll on the other hand trembled in his boots, making some pathetic apology or whatever, while Hessian Lobo and Nero simply shot the Alter a glare. Standing proud and tall, she shouted as quietly as possible.

“Excuse you Berserker! But I, Nero Claudius have no plans to leave! It is quite cold, and for someone of my caliber to perish from the frost… Why, only the fall of Rome could hope to be a greater loss!” 

“Then dematerialize.” She simply huffed.

“Wonderful advice! I suggest you use it yourself Cu Chulainn.” Prototype snickered at the exchange, and not even a sharp glare from his Berserker counterpart was enough to stop it. They were lucky Master thought fondly of them, but that would only last his patience so long.

Deciding it was best to simply move on, the Alter shoved the group aside (ignoring the many quiet protests) before reaching for the knob. However, Hessian Lobo clamped down on it, preventing him from reaching it.

“Move.”

“Grrrrr…” He tried prying apart the dog’s mouth. It didn’t work. He tried stepping on it’s tail just enough to cause shock. It didn’t work. He grabbed the body on top and tossed it down the corridor to try and get it to react. Asides from a flailing body crashing to the ground, nothing happened.

“Hmph, thought dogs were supposed to care about their owners.” All he received was a growl and indignate glare from a headless man.

… How irritating… He could hear that annoying Emperor from behind…

“Hmph, foolish Chulainn! You’ll get nowhere just bossing a fine animal such as Lobo around! Now, I shall serenade him with a beautiful melody! Surely it will cause him to lower his guard and befriend me~” Clearing her throat, the Emperor quietly sang… Though, it was clear she lacked proper vocal training. That, and trying to sing a pitch far too high for her chords only hurt the poor Avenger’s ears…

So much so, that it let go of the knob to cover it’s ears.

“Umu! I told you~ Now to simply get some sl-huah!?” Before Nero could grab the knob, a gloved hand beat her to it. She glared at the young Cu, who simply smirked.

“Wonderful song Ms. Claudius, but… I think I’ll take it from here! Sleep well, yeah?” There was a small pause, before Nero smacked his hand away.

“Yeowch! Hey!”

“Is there a problem Young Chulainn?”

The tension in the air was thick…

“HYAH!”

“HUAH!”

It was the world’s most intense, quietest slap fight. Not a single slap could land on the offending Servant without an impressive parry being made to block it. (If you listened closely, you could hear them whisper “Gae Bolg” and “Rose Claudius” right before a rather intense slap!)

Alter glanced down at Hessian Lobo, who still seemed to be recovering. With no one else in the way, he grabbed the doorknob.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Ah. Of course he forgot about the other two mutts. He was very tempted to crush them both into dust right now. His tail was as stiff as iron about now, it would work perfectly…

*Smack

“... Really?” The other Lancer simply smirked, ready to engage in this ridiculous form of combat. Deciding to get this done and over with, Alter put everything he had into a single slap…

… It was foolish to underestimate the idiot. He dodged.

*SMACK

Prototype looked away just enough to see the bright red mark against Alter’s face, bursting into laughter before Nero’s hand left a mark of her own.

“Umu!” Had it not been for Caster’s sigh as he ruffled a slightly-annoyed Lobo’s fur, the four would’ve gone back to their battle.

“You all do realize that he’s about to beat you to the punch, right?”

The air in the room went cold as every single pair of eyes glared at the door, now opened a creak. Though nobody could be seen, the quietest “eep” escaped Jekyll.

“... Presence Concealment, umu…”

“What a dirty trick!”

“Yeah, fight like a man!”

“I wouldn’t call ‘slap-fighting’ that, heh.”

“Grr…”

“...”

“... A-ah… Um…”

Though he was still invisible, they could see the doctor slowly slip through the door, carefully closing it…

All he could do was scream silently at the hands, legs and paws that jammed themselves in the doorway, the entire group shouting as silently as they could, save Caster Cu who simply stood back and watched the chaos.

“HENRY JEKYLL! I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE, UMU!”

“*ANGRY DOG BARKING”

“MORE ANGRY DOG BARKING X 3"

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” 

The poor doctor did his best, but ultimately, trying to beat out not just a famed Roman Emperor, but a giant wolf and three versions of a famed Irish warrior was not a battle he could win… The door slammed open, the four busting in with Caster following shortly behind. Before Jekyll could hope to escape, he was snagged by Alter, who held him by the scruff of the neck with a glare, despite him still being invisible.

“Sneaky little rat, I’ll give you that. Lucky I won’t tear you apart…” With a violent shake, Jekyll’s Presence Concealment was removed, dropping the terrified and now dizzy man to the ground.

“T… Thank you…?” He wobbled a bit, but managed to get on his feet (though he needed the wall for support.)

A few moments passed, the group was quiet once more.

They were all here, but at the most, only two would be able to sneak in and steal their beloved Master’s warmth…

Feeling awfully confident, Prototype strolled up, carefully removing the blankets from their sleeping Master’s face…

“... Oh, you’ve GOT to be kidding me…”

The entire group groaned, seeing that someone had already beaten them to the punch… Not just anyone however. It was the worst possible person to do so…

Hassan of the Serenity…

The group shared a look. The first to break it was Prototype.

“Well, I’m taking the end! You guys can leave.” Before he could nestle into the end of the bed, Prototype was dragged off by Lancer and Alter.

“Hey!”

“You’re the youngest, so how about you sleep on the floor?”

“You both can sleep on the ground, I actually need this!” As Prototype was dragged away silently kicking and screaming, Caster chuckled, climbing up and patting the spot next to him.

“I’d wager there’s enough room to share Lobo. Besides, you may want to tear me apart, but one more human would mean a little more warmth for you…” Hessian Lobo snarled, but ultimately decided that he had a point. The bed creaked under the wolf’s weight as he reluctantly nestled into Caster Cu, who gave him a pat despite his growls. Nero’s eyes wandered the bed, looking for any other spot she could claim while the other Cus were still trying to hold down their Younger counterpart.

“... Caster… Would it be wrong of me to hope for even a little extra space at the end?” He gave her an amused smile, eyes glancing at the giant wolf and it’s rider besides him.

“... Umu…” To return to her chambers after all this… Such a thought was unfathomable…

“Hmph! So be it! If I am to perish on the bedside of none other than my beloved Master, that is a death I will gladly claim!” With that, Nero tossed her blanket over Serenity, cramming herself in the tiny sliver of matress left with a satisfied ‘umu.’

That left Jekyll and only the Cus left…

… It was a shame. He knew arriving at her room so late at night could spark rumors, but… The chill… Not from the cold, oh no, that he wouldn’t bother them about, but… Those horrendous nightmares that left him frozen in fear…

Of course they had to occur on a night like this…

… He couldn’t go back. He was afraid of what would happen if he did…

Jekyll took a quick glance around, smiling when he noticed the spare recliner in the corner of the room. Sadly, it was dangerously close to Alter’s tail, but… Beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

It felt that with each step, the large appendage would sweep him off his feet, but by some miracle he managed to push the recliner closer, only to hear jump from the silent shouts behind him.

“Don’t you DARE sit on that chair.”

The three Cus were looking straight at him.

“I-this isn’t fair! Why am I the one being singled out?! Have you not noticed the others?!” Apparently they hadn’t, as now their icy glares laid on Caster, who simply smirked while petting a passed-out Lobo.

However, that glare ended back on Jekyll.

… Oh, to hell with it. It was a better death than Hyde being found dead in that Shinjuku diner’s parking lot.

With that, Jekyll took a seat, adjusting his blanket before grabbing the hand that laid on the mattress with a soft smile…

… Alter was the first one to reach him, and though he didn’t regret a single thing, it was still terrifying to have a giant mass of both man of monster stand before him with a blank stare…

“... Scoot over.”

“... Huh?”

Alter didn’t bother to repeat himself, simply shoving the doctor to the side of the recliner before plopping on. It was… Cramped, to say the least, but the two of them fit together. (However, Cu Alter stole Jekyll’s blanket without hesitation, leaving the man cold.)

(... It was worth holding Master’s hand for just a little longer.)

All Lancer and Prototype could do was look upon the bed, no space in sight…

“... That recliner can hold at least one more, right?”

“I’m pretty sure two, at least…”

Alter simply glared as Jekyll silently pleaded.

Caster and Nero (who had ALMOST fallen asleep but was awoken by the chaos, and now struggled to look over the others in the bed) watched as the last two Cus approached the recliner, eager to see how this would all end…

“Only for the door to open.

“Oh… I see there’s no space left.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... Why do you all look so surprised…?”

They looked back at Serenity, and then “Serenity.” And back again at Serenity. Nero moved the blanket separating the two and gave the body a light tap, the Serenity below mumbling from the cold touch.

“... I don’t feel ill in the slightest, umu…”

... There were few Servants who could disguise themselves so well… But out of all the candidates, there was only one possible man that Serenity could be…

... Tomorrow would be a very, VERY bad day for Yan Qing.


End file.
